


Bon X Reader - Detention

by WaterBendingHylian



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Detention, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterBendingHylian/pseuds/WaterBendingHylian
Summary: A quick one-shot with Bon from Blue Exorcist!





	Bon X Reader - Detention

(Your POV)

"You're late... Again!" Yukio scolded me, for about the third time this week.

Yeah, yeah I know I should try to be in on time, but that's boring! I mean what's so fun about being a goody two shoes? Well, Suguro would know - he may look like a rebel with his piercings, dyed hair and overall badass demeanour - don't be fooled. He's top in the class (along with Izumo Kamiki) always studying hard, never late, handing in his homework before it's due, stuff like that.

"(Y/N), come back tomorrow after school finishes for detention!" He hands me a detention slip. "And don't be late."

Nodding, I go sit down in my seat, pull out my notepad and try not to get into too much trouble. Hey, I can't be too bad.

"Okay, class - could someone recite the passage I set for homework? Mr Suguro?" Yukio points at Bon.

Caught off guard, he stutters his answer, "Y-yes, Sir!" He composed himself. "Day by day we... We..." Bon forgot the words... Wait, Bon never forgets the words!? What's going on with him? He did seem kinda zoned out...

"My, Mr Suguro that's not like you!" Yukio remarks. "Ms Kamaki, would you care to try?"

"Of course, Day by day we magnify thee, and we worship the name." She recites the rest of the passage, a smug smile on her lips when she finishes.

"Very good!" Yukio praises her. "Now, I need to leave - only for a second - I won't be long!" He leaves the room.

"Now, that's how it's done!" Izumo turns to Bon, wearing that same smug look.

"Shut up." He growls.

"Make me." She smirks, causing Bon to stand up and storm to her.

"Oh I will!" By now Izumo has stood up, other students warning them to stop - including me. He grabs ahold of the collar of her shirt.

"Can't hit a girl can you?" She folds her arms, smirk widening.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" He raises his fists. Izumo's eyes widen as the rest of the class run to her aid.

"Stop!" Yukio runs in. "Suguro, let go of Izumo!" He, along with the rest of the class, pulls the two apart. "Okay, Mr Suguro - first of all I am very disappointed in you. Secondly, you're joining (Y/N) in detention!" He hands him a detention slip similar to mine.

"Wha- That's not fair!" Bon protests.

"What's not fair is harassing a fellow student! Now, I expect to see you - along with (Y/N) - tomorrow after school!" Yukio scolds Bon, then walks to the front to continue teaching his class.

"Well, Suguro, I'll see you tomorrow." I smirk, earning a unpleased grunt in response.

~Time Skip (to detention) brought to you by the new season of Blue Exorcist!~

"Well, fancy seeing you here." I tease Bon as I walk into detention.

"Shut up and sit down." He growls. I just tut and sit.

"Okay, I have to go out on an emergency mission. While I'm gone don't even try to do anything or leave - there are cameras watching you." He leaves in a rush.

"So, what made you slip up?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"Nothing." He grumbles.

"Okay, seriously what's up? Where's the cocky know-it-all guy I know and li- don't hate..." I stutter, slightly blushing. Why did I say that!? I don't like him, do I?

"Wait... What were you going to say?" Bon perks up, smile slowly returning.

"Nothing!" Oh shit, I'm blushing now.

"Really?" He drags out the word, standing up. "I'm pretty sure you were about to say you like me." He teases, smirking as he crosses his arms in front of me.

What the... Why am I acting like this! I mean I always thought he was cute, I was kinda drawn to him... Well, he's not gonna put me in a corner!

"Hey, why were you all flustered when you forgot the words? Huh, Mr big-guy." I smirk, folding my arms.

"Nothing! J-just nothing..." He mumbles the last part, clearly getting frustrated.

"Well, maybe it's becaus-" he cuts me off.

"Alright!" He shouts. "Alright... The reason I've been forgetting stuff is... That... I like you!" He looks down - a pained expression on his face. "I accept if you don't like me back..." He starts walking away.

"Stop!" I grab his arm. "I-I... The reason I always tease you is because... Ugh - I guess I like you too..." I trail off.

A finger tilts my head up and I'm facing Bon. He smiles, leaning in closer to my lips. I kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck and his go around my waist. I sit on the table, continuing the heated kiss, my hands getting tangled in his hair.

"Ahem!" Yukio stands (unamused) in the doorway. We both jump away from each other, flustered and trying to fix ourselves. "Well, I'm back - as you all know - and because I'm a good teacher I'll let you off early. And I really don't want to see you guys making out again." He cringes.

"What, you jealous Yukio?" Bon asks, causes you to chuckle.

"Get out before I change my mind." He scowls, at that Bon grabs my hand and we run out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! I'm re-uploading everything from my Wattpad (same username) onto here so more people can see, this is from my Blue Exorcist One Shot book :) (These were written quite a while ago, my writing has improved since then!)


End file.
